


Jealous Blood

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean’s a jealous asshole, F/M, Sweet Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel





	Jealous Blood

Title: Jealous Blood  
Pairing: Dean Winchester x female!Reader   
Word Count: ~2.6k (how did this happen?)  
Warnings: angst, Dean’s a jealous asshole, sweet end  
Request: Hey! Could you do a reader x Dean where the reader lets Benny drink some of her blood to help him heal after being seriously hurt and Dean gets super jealous? Thanks xo  
A/n: Not one of my favourites, but I wanted to try and write some less fluff Dean and more canon Dean if that makes any sense.  
…

"Everyone alright?" Dean’s voice was out of breath after your little hunt that turned out not to be so small after all.  
"Yeah" Both you and Sam replied, Sam had some small cuts on his arms where the vampire had to tried and hold onto him with sharp nails before Dean beheaded her from behind. The real fun began only after that, since the biter had been keeping company and quite a large one at that.  
"F.. Fine" Benny didn't sound fine at all, his voice a little chipped and a hand pressed to his heavy rising chest. He had helped to track the vamp down, his close personal experience in the field extremely valuable to you. However after you killed the leader chick, minions went wild on you and worst of all on Benny, ‘traitor of his kind’.  
"You don't look the part" Dean examined his friend closely. You never quite understood their relationship although you really liked Benny’s calmness and strength, it was good for Dean who could be restless and therefore reckless at times. They were like very different brothers, but it was nothing like the often playful brotherly bond that Dean had with Sam. In the end you had settled on calling him Dean's best friend, it was the closest term you found appropriate.  
"Let’s just head back to the car" His eyes averted from all of you "I need some recharge"  
…  
"They didn't" Dean hissed angry as you laid eyes on Benny’s car. There were scratches in the sides and all tires were flat, but worst of all the boot was wide open most of Benny possessions thrown around on the ground. Benny himself only sighted sadly, but Dean went full on furious.  
"It's alright brother" Benny sounded tired and resigned. His eyes did a quick check of what was broken for good and what could come back with him on the road. Most things classified for the first category. Along it was a blue and white chill box and the either empty or ripped open plastic bags of blood.  
"They left nothing" Dean had been examining the box too, as a flash of new rage hit him he kicked the remains of the box a couple of feet away.  
"Dean" You placed a calming hand on his shoulder "We killed their boss. Of course they didn't feel like giving us a nice car wash and farewell gifts."  
Dean sighted with a strong huff but you felt him calm down.  
"Let's collect everything keep-able and get Benny back on track. If any other hunters walk into the mess we left, they might try and look for survivors"  
"Gotcha" Sam jumped on your words and began collecting whatever looked least broken. You smiled slightly knowing Sam and Benny had a complicating relationship, but the younger Winchester would always pay his debts and help out the man who helped him track the vamps.  
"Come on Dean" Again you squeezed his shoulder "You're the car expert, get those tires rolling and check if they broke anything else"  
"You're bossy" His eyes met yours in a flirtatious smile.  
"Better listen or we'll be here all night - instead of a cosy motel bed"  
"Hold that train of thought for later, sweetheart"   
"Will do. Now go and be a hot mechanic so I have something to watch"  
…  
"You're a bossy one, aren't you?" Benny asked appearing next to you out of nowhere, sometimes you really forgot that he was just as deadly as all the things you hunted. Still you smiled at your lovers best friend, it didn't matter what Benny was, all you cared about was who he became to Dean.  
"Only way to get through a Winchester's thick skull" That earned you as raspy chuckle which almost instantly turned into coughing. Right! You still hadn't found any eatable blood packs. When you looked ay Benny and his even for a vampire pale and sickly face, you decided to help in the best way you could.  
"Drink from me" Your voice sounded sure and bossy, same as when telling Sam and Dean what to do. Benny was different though, his coughing had stopped but instead of looking eager for your blood he took a step back. His eyes landed on you warily, none of his usual casual smile to be found. This was serious to him.  
"Look (Y/n), I…"  
"You look like you went on a tough Winchester hunt" Your arms crossed in front of your slightly puffed out chest as your glance turned stern "Which is nice talk for you look like hell ate you, puked you out again and had a fucking hell hound sit on you. Your blood packs are obviously no good anymore plus fresh food is always better if you want to go back to being a big strong vampire."  
Benny had his eyes open a fraction wider, clearly not used to women telling to him like that. Right, centuries old plus a couple of years of purgatory. You softened your eyes and gave him an encouraging smile, sure you were not keen on having anyone sucking your blood but it still seemed like the smart choice. Plus if you did it now, Dean had no choice to even think about being the selfless (stupid!) hero. A quality you loved and hated equally, but mostly hated since it almost every time turned into self-sacrifice.  
"(Y/n)" Benny’s eyes were still so unsure and vulnerable "You don't have to do this."  
"I know. But you helped us out and what kind of person wouldn't return the favour given the chance.”  
"Pointing out some vampire habits is quite different than… than drinking" He had gotten quieter towards the end, which caused your temper to jump once more. Suddenly you saw how Benny and Dean would become best friends, the two idiots were both stubborn to no end.  
"Benny, I'm a god damn grown up woman, I lose blood every 4 weeks. If I tell you to drink, it’s nothing I cannot handle." You scuffed sending a smile at the same time "I trust you"  
"(Y/n)…"  
You pushed your wrist right under his nose, knowing he would be able to smell your blood circulating. "Don't make me cut it open for ya" Gently his hand wrapped around your hand and he pulled it with a stoic face away.  
"I don't want you to look at me any different" He stated "If we are going to do this I'll be behind you and bite your neck. It’s faster and your hand won't be bruised and hurt"  
"Now we're talking" you turned around, offering your neck and pulling away your hair to give him better access. For a second you doubted he'd do it but then you heard a small growl. After that there was a sharp pain in your neck, not enough to make you cry out but close. It felt like someone jabbed a giant needle in your neck. The hurt only increased as the actual sucking began, now there was the push of the sharp teeth combined with the sucking and pulling. Your body couldn't decide what was more uncomfortable the forceful entrance or the blood leaving your body. Before you could conclude however the pain was gone. Your legs felt wobbly and your head was dizzy, but apart from that you were fine.  
"What are the two of you doing?" Dean came up with a smile his eye light up at seeing you and his best friend standing together, he would never admit it but it still hurt him how Sam was reluctant and untrusting towards Benny.   
"Nothing" You tried a smile while your whole body just wanted to lie down and sleep for a day or two "how's the car, mechanic Winchester?"  
"Good enough to get to some gear"  
"Guess we're rolling then" You smiled and tried to take a step towards the car but your body wasn't ready. You trembled and almost fell if it weren't for Benny catching you. You allowed yourself to close your eye for a second leaning into Benny’s strong arms before focusing back on the world. You had to admit a vampire bite did take out a bit more of a woman than a normal period.  
"(Y/n)" Dean was at your side the moment you came back down to earth "Baby, you okay?"  
"Fine" You tried for a reassuring smile, but his eyes told you clearly that he wasn't reassured at all. His hand came to stroke some hair out of your face when it happened. You could clearly tell the moment he saw the mark on your neck the deep purple place someone else then him marked you. There was anger and hurt all mixed together into one painful expression. All you wanted to do was wrap your arms around him and tell him it was okay. But Dean wouldn't have any of it, he shoved you back into Benny’s arms who wrapped them protectively around your still weak body. This exact gesture fuelled Dean’s anger only more.  
"You bitch" Dean spat towards you "Sending me to fix the car so you could fuck him! Do you think I'm an idiot?"  
"You're making one of yourself right now" You growled, head light but clear enough to call your boyfriend out on his bullshit.  
"Dean, brother…" It was Benny’s turn to join in on the fight, his arms around you tightening while his expression turned into pleading. Although he was Deans best friend it was the first time he saw the two of you fight. It didn't take a genius to see how he blamed himself.   
"You shut up, I'll get to you in a minute" Deans eyes were small slits filled with rage "And don't you brother me anymore"  
"Hey if you wanna fight don't take it out on him" You snapped "Sometimes you're worse than a chick on her period."  
"At least I'm not the cheating whore in this relationship"  
You wanted to slap him, you really wanted to, but as you tried to pull away from Benny his arms only tightened. Already angry you didn't care towards whom you directed it, so you kicked him in the shin to get free. With a surprised gasp Benny actually ley you go and you tried to launch yourself at Dean. Before you could get a good blow in however, you felt your vision turn black and your legs giving in one more time.  
"Son of a bitch" you swore as you fell into someone’s arms once more. A very far away part of your brain registered a pair of concerned green eyes in between the dancing dark spots. "I'll teach you to call me that" Your voice rasped before you totally went out.  
…  
You woke up normally in your shared room with Dean. Well almost normally, the lights seemed unusually bright and your head felt funny. A small groan left your lips as you tried to move. The vampire hunt must have taken more out of you then hunts usually did. Slowly your brain filled you in on your last hunt. Vampires, plural, and then Benny hurt, him biting your neck, the strange pushing and pulling pain, and lastly you remember Dean being a total jackass about the mark his vampire friend left.  
You closed your eyes one more time, embracing the darkness and peacefulness of rest one more time, before deciding to face your problems again.  
"Heya, (Y/n)" It wasn't the voice you wanted to hear, but it was good enough for now. If Sam still talked to you, there was still some hope left to get your jealous boyfriend to listen to reason. "How are you feeling?"  
"Sore"  
"Have you had anything to drink since you woke up?" You shake your head instantly regretting to movement. Sam's hand was on your back and he handed you a bottle of water which you gratefully took.  
"So Benny says you helped him out…" You almost spit out the water. Straight to the point then, with a sight you met Sam’s eyes. Not daring to move your head in gestures again you answer verbally, "Yes".  
"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?"  
"Sam" You groaned leaning back against the head of the bed "I had this discussion with Benny, long and thorough. He needed blood, I had enough. Simple as that. Actually my body is used to losing blood on a monthly basis, so I had more than enough."  
"What if…"  
"Sam Winchester, for god’s sake, I knew what I did! And I'd do the same thing again" You sighted "Apart from letting Dean call me a whore. Next time he tries that I'll kick his sorry ass six was to Sunday."  
Suddenly you heard a small noise at your door. Of course Dean wouldn't be far when you got hurt, no matter the fight you had before he would always be around to make absolutely sure you were fine. A smile crept on your lips and although you were still mad at your boyfriend, you were glad he was there and not sulking in self-doubt somewhere.   
"Dean" You called as loud as your voice let you "Get your jealous ass in here"  
Slowly the door crept open and a defeated Dean Winchester walked in. His shoulders slouched and his head cast down. Nothing of the rage he had shown back on the hunt was left, all you could see now was regret.  
"Hey" He tried lamely "How are you?"  
"So we're pretending you didn't listen in on all I said to Sam?" You smiled a small smile "I'm sore. Head feels still fuzzy and I could probably sleep for a week. But I'm okay."  
"That’s… that's great" He still wouldn't meet your eyes.   
"Sam could you give us a minute?" You asked and the younger Winchester nodded, Dean and you had business to talk before he got the chance to shut you out.  
"Dean" you started, as Sam has left the room, calm and collected voice "While your protectiveness and jealousy is normally really hot - and cute, we need to talk about this. Why on earth would you think I'd cheat on you, with your best friend of all people?"   
"I… (Y/n) I’m sorry. I saw the two of you together, then the mark he left and…" his beautiful eyes turned sad "I jumped to conclusions."  
"You did" You agreed "And I don't know where that leaves us. Your first thought after seeing me close to vampire is that I'm cheating, your brain didn't even touch the obvious conclusion. It’s great that you have a friend you trust that much but…"  
"Hey" Finally Deans eyes snapped up to meet yours "Don't tell me I don't trust you and call this off. I… We… You are everything I always wanted. Everything."  
Your heart melted at the sight of his slouched shoulders and fearful eyes. Dean was genuine afraid to lose you and it didn't matter if he was losing you to another man or his own stupid jealousy. All he wanted was to keep you.  
"Dean baby, it's not our first fight" You tried to sound reassuring and soft "And although you have some serious apologizing to do, I won't walk out on you for being a jealous idiot. I love you way too much for that."  
"I love you too, (Y/n). And I'm sorry. Really sorry."  
"I know."


End file.
